Nadya Perova
Nadezhda Romanovna Perova (Russian: Надежда Романовна Перова), known as Nadya Perova in England, is the only surviving daughter and eldest child of Roman Perov and his deceased ex-wife Valentina Rozovskaya. She is the older sister of the deceased Vasilisa Perova and Valerian Perov. She is a witch with the ability of Clairvoyance (clear-sight) but she refuses to use it, for various reasons. Her father is a Russian Mafiya boss, and he's been grooming Nadya to be his heir since she was six. She is the betrothed of Leonid Burkov, who is the heir of another Mafiya. She is a Slytherin in her seventh year, and recently transferred from Durmstrang Institute as part of her plan to run away from her family. |Side Gif = NadyaGIF (1).gif |Sexual Orientation = Heterosexual |Romantic Orientation = Heteroromantic |Relationship Status = Betrothed against her will |Accent = Russian |Birthplace = St. Petersburg |Native Language = Russian |Languages Spoken = Russian, Bulgarian, English |Current Location = Hogwarts |Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Wand Wood = Sycamore |Wand Core = Veela Hair |Wand Length = 9 and 4/5ths inches |Wand Arm = Left |Patronus = Wolf |Boggart = The man who murdered her sister |Exotic? = Yes, Clairvoyant |School = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |House = Slytherin |Year = 7th |Year Joined = 7th |House Gif = Slytherin Crest (Gif).gif |Inspiration = A character on another roleplay wiki |Love Interest = She's engaged to another character |Plans = See below |Ooc Plans = Have her graduate from school Open up an art store in Hogsmead Leonid finds her and helps her out in hiding from his family She and Leonid get married |Side Gif 2 = NadyaGIF (7).gif |Word Bubble = |Spells = |Classes = |Side Gif 3 = NadyaGIF (9).gif |Personality = |History = |Model = Poppy Drayton |Eye Colour = Hazel |Hair Colour = Brown |Height = 6'3" |Weight = 70kg |Voice Type = Mezzo-Soprano |Distinguishing Marks = Tattoo along her back |Gallery = |Side Gif 4 = NadyaGIF (2).gif |Photo Album = |HLocation = St. Petersburg |Residents = Roman Perov Anastasiya Ageykina Valerian Perov Staff |Rooms = 20 rooms |Job = Student |WLocation = Hogwarts |Employer = N/A |Salary = N/A |Hours = School Hours |5Class1 = Charms |5Class1Grade = E |5Class2 = Defense Against The Dark Arts |5Class2Grade = O |5Class3 = Herbology |5Class3Grade = D |5Class4 = Potions |5Class4Grade = O |5Class5 = Transfiguration |5Class5Grade = O |5Class6 = Ancient Runes |5Class6Grade = O |5Class7 = Astronomy |5Class7Grade = E |7Class1 = Charms |7Class1Grade = |7Class2 = Defense Against The Dark Arts |7Class2Grade = |7Class3 = Astronomy |7Class3Grade = |7Class4 = Potions |7Class4Grade = |7Class5 = Transfiguration |7Class5Grade = |7Class6 = Ancient Runes |7Class6Grade = |7Class7 = N/A |7Class7Grade = N/A |Side Gif 5 = NadyaGIF (3).gif |Father = Roman Nikolayevich Perov |Mother = Valentina Mikhailovna Rozovskaya† |Full Siblings = Vasilisa Romanovna Perova† Valerian Romanovich Perov |Half Siblings = None |Guardian(s) = None |Spouse = None, not yet married |Children = None |Pets = Owl named Zima (Russian for Winter) Horse named Lukyan |Other Relatives = Leonid Victorovich Burkov (betrothed) Anastasiya Nikitovna Ageykina (future step-mother) |Relationships Chart = |Name Meaning = *Nadezhda: Full version of “Nadya” meaning “hope” *Romanovna: A patronymic meaning “daughter of Roman” *Perova: A feminine version of the name “Perov” meaning “son of Peter” |Nicknames = Nadya (uses it so that people can pronounce her name) |Favourite Colour = Red |Favourite Movie = Anything action-she quiet likes the Godfather trilogy |Favourite Song = None |Favourite Food = Anything |Favourite Drink = Vodka |Most Important People = Her brother |Most Treasured Possessions = Her childhood toy or her clairvoyant notebook |Custom Trivia = *Amorentia: Her family’s forest, Salt water of the ocean, Snow *MBTI: ENTP-A – The Debater **She handles her environment 95% extraverted **She directs her mental energy 61% intuitive **She prefers to make decisions 73% thinking **She approaches work 81% prospecting **She is 79% confident in herself |Theme Song = |Bottom Image = NadyaPerova.gif }} Category:Poppy Drayton Category:Watcher01